bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 30 (Illegals)
is the thirtieth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The Bat Villain is chained up in a secluded area and mutters that he is unstoppable and the fastest there is. Back at Narufest, Kazuho thanks everyone for attending the event, organized by the Marukane Department Store. The final performance of the night is set to begin, "The Little Sisters" a trio of singers from Saint Lila's Academy for Girls. In the audience, Midnight is surprised to meet Shota Aizawa present at such a bustling event. He responds that he is on duty and stopping by for lunch. Shota asks her why she would be attending on her day off and Nemuri responds that it is because she enjoys such events. Naomasa arrives to talk about the new villains that had begun appearing throughout the city. He tells them that Teruo Unagisawa had been arrested twice for being an "Instant Villain", however he had undergone a drastic change between his first and second arrests in that his physical form had completely changed and it seemed to be at least semi -permanent. In addition, the police had found several other villains with similar alterations that had concentrations of Trigger present in them which was several grades higher than the lethal dose of the drug. This had led the Police Force to suspect that someone had purposefully altered their bodies to withstand higher doses of Trigger. Backstage, Miu tells the Little Sisters that they should do their best and do Narufest proud, especially because a Pro Hero would be the special guest for the event. At that moment however, Kazuho comes up to her and quietly informs her that the Pro Hero would be unable to attend because of filming a commercial elsewhere, this shocks Miu who thinks quickly and says that the Hero's identity would be a surprise when the Little Girls asked which Hero would be attending. Miu asks Kazuho if she recognizes anyone as a Pro-Hero in the audience, whether they're disguised or otherwise. Suddenly, Koichi pops in and asks if he can have one of the bento boxes they were serving to the guests. Miu chooses him as the special guest and throws him on stage, having Kazuho announce him as "The Crawler". The audience is underwhelmed at his presence and many are confused as to who he is. Naomasa pulls out his notes and finds he is also known as "The Cruller", though Nemuri recognizes him as Kazuho's manager. Koichi starts singing "Can't Help Loving You" and is halfway good at it as Miu notes, however the Little Girls say they think Koichi is funny but they want to meet the Pro-Hero they were promised. Elsewhere, Captain Celebrity and Tensei finish shooting their commercial but Captain notices himself looking less than stunning in one frame and asks for a reshoot. Tensei obliges and the Captain is glad, saying Ingenium has the attitude of a Pro-Hero. Among the shooting crew, someone disguised as a worker takes out their phone and remotely opens the roof of a Waku Waku Delivery truck coming in at high speeds nearby, holding the Bat Villain inside. As the reshoot is about to begin, the truck crashes in and releases the Bat Villain onto the scene, he chases after Tensei who recognizes him. The Bat Villain glides over Tensei who tries to hold onto him and keep him grounded, however, the Bat Villain was anticipating this and slashes Tensei. causing him to fall to the ground. The Bat Villain sets his sights on getting revenge on the Vigilantes next and flies off in search of them. Tensei does not sustain any serious injuries from his fall and chases after the Bat alongside Captain Celebrity. The Captain is unable to outstrip the Bat but Tensei tells him to keep the Bat in sight and that they should ask for assistance from the city's Heroes who are capable of flight to set up a trap. The Bat Villain hears Koichi's singing at Narufest and makes his way towards his location. Back at the festival, Naomasa tells Shota and Midnight that he believes there is an organization behind the distribution of Trigger that is also administering to others and altering them to be able to withstand greater amounts of the drug, as had happened with Teruo. Shota says that the organization must have some greater goal in mind because by themselves their "Instant Villains" and "Next-level Villains" could not do much and were more like disposable pawns. Naomasa agrees and says that is why he had come, to ask for Shota's help in the matter. Suddenly, the Bat villain swoops onto the stage and flies off with Koichi. However, Captain Celebrity finally managed to catch up to him as he slowed down to pick Koichi off and knocks him out while also saving Koichi from falling to the ground. Calling him the perfect bait, the Captain says he has finally found a use for Koichi and lands on stage to greet everyone to thunderous applause and the Narufest organizers are relieved that he managed to show up after all. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation